


Great Matchmaker Bruce Wayne

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Bruce Wayne为了让养子们能先接受Clark Kent，打算先让Tim接受Clark的儿子Conner





	Great Matchmaker Bruce Wayne

1.  
如果时光能够倒流，好莱坞最负盛名的导演、演员兼编剧，哥谭王子Bruce Wayne绝对会狠下心，帮可怜巴巴的Dick Grayson找个好人领养，给流浪街头的Jason Todd匿名赞助，让聪明大胆的Tim Drake乖乖回家，以及在第一次见到Talia Al Ghul的时候就勒紧自己的裤腰带。

这样他就还是那个愉快自由的黄金单身汉，而不是四个兔崽子的单亲爸爸。

现在他面无表情地站在玄关，听着Dick刺耳的尖叫、Jason疯狂的大笑和Damian霍霍的磨刀声。

 

2.  
“只是一个作业，要求我描述一下自己的父亲。”

唯一还保持淡定的Tim Drake悠闲地坐在沙发中央，Bruce发誓他在这个大学生的脸上看到了一丝狡黠的坏笑。

“我就‘稍微’调查了一下，然后用兄弟眼算出来你在和某个人约会了。”

 

3.  
如果时光能够倒流，好莱坞最有潜力的青年演员，大都会男孩Clark Kent绝对会狠下心，送天真浪漫的Kara Kent回老家，将父母双亡的Chris Kent送给Martha的娘家人，以及狠狠抽那个20年前在堪萨斯小镇放浪形骸到搞出一个儿子的自己。

这样他就还是那个单纯老实的理想男朋友，而不是大都会这个拥挤的小公寓的主人。

虽然他一脸无可奈何地站在客厅，Martha一脸感动得快哭了的样子说你终于踹开自己的柜门了，Chris兴奋地问这个家会有个做饭好吃的女主人吗，Kara微笑着对他Clark已经弯成钩子了，这个家的女主人就是我，你18岁之前都要吃我做的饭。

 

4.  
“我也只是碰巧看到你放在桌子上的花了！”

朴实得再不能朴实的Conner Kent穿着黑T恤，一脸无辜地对他说，但Clark知道他肯定是故意说出来的。

“我就稍微瞥了一眼你的卡片——上面古龙水的味道不错，Clark，你在哪里找的品味这么好的男朋友？”

 

5.  
为了报复Tim，Bruce动用私权将他塞进未来开拍的电影《少年正义联盟：罗宾与超级小子》，成功把他和他一肚子坏水的兄弟分隔开，并且严格施行咖啡管控。

为了报复Conner，Clark动用男朋友的私权也将他塞进了这个电影剧组。虽然Clark一开始只是想让Conner当个剧务卖力气跑腿，但Bruce却决定将Conner任命为男主角之一，作为Tim的对手搭档。据Bruce说，是为了让未来的继兄弟打好情感基础，杜绝Damian和Tim之间那种互撕情况再度出现。

 

6.  
Tim是出身演员世家的童星，被Bruce收养之后更是在荧幕上大展风头，又早在《蝙蝠侠与罗宾3》里演出过第三任罗宾。

Conner虽然跟随Clark跑过不少龙套，但当主角还是第一次。无论怎样Tim对于他来说，都是一个值得学习的前辈。

不过当他看到比他矮半个头的黑发少年，心里最大的感触就是不愧是童星出身的人，近看比电影里还好看。

 

7.  
“Tim，你觉得Conner怎么样？”

Bruce旁敲侧击地询问道，他希望借助Tim让所有孩子都对Clark产生好感。

“唔？”Tim错愕地抬起头，把目光从不断刷新的Twitter上拔出来，“那个傻小个和Mr. Kent一模一样，简直就是他的克隆。”

 

8.  
往好处想，至少Tim给他取了昵称了。Bruce安慰自己，Tim不会嫌弃Conner和Clark的。

但当他瞥到Tim在手机上给Clark的备注是“傻大个”的时候就不淡定了。

 

9.  
“Tim，”

Bruce摆出了最严肃的导演面孔叫住了Tim，养子也非常认真地站在他面前，等待着导演养父的命令。他知道Bruce是好莱坞里最优秀的，也是最严格的，他必须不负众望。

“你必须要去和Conner调情。”

 

10.  
Tim结结巴巴地涨红了脸颊，Bruce绷着脸不让自己露馅才没让他逃走。要知道，为了多培养一下Tim和Conner的兄弟情，Bruce熬了三个通宵说服编剧Diana加上罗宾和超级小子的暧昧情愫，因为这是最直接的让他们两个产生互动的方法了。

他仍然记得Diana惊恐地看着他，仿佛从来没有认识过他一样——“现在这个时代是多元化的，LGBT团体也需要崭露头角……作为行业先锋，华娜公司一向公开支持同性平权，就像是去年在电影中出柜的金色先锋和蓝甲虫……青少年英雄也需要一个代表！他们只需要表现出那种暧昧、甜蜜的感觉，并不一定要公开在一起，但是让别人能知道同性恋的孩子恋爱和普通孩子没什么两样！”

“你要为了人物塑造，要多和Conner……培养感情。”Bruce看着Tim的表情从惊愕到镇定到一副光荣不负使命的样子，对自己的孩子的能力充满了信心。

 

11.  
记台词对于Conner完全不是一件难事，他甚至可以看完一遍就记下来了。但是，表演和酝酿情感对他来说还是需要很大努力的，特别是他在读一些新加的奇怪的台词之时……他努力想做得更好，这样就能够接得住Tim的戏了。

“Conner。”他听见他的搭档的声音，自然而然地转过头。Conner愣住了，他看见Tim穿了一件特别宽松的大码T恤走过来，眼睛含着笑盯着他，用一种美妙的温柔感情看着他。

“我们来一起对下新加的台词，可以吗？”Tim湛蓝色的双眼眨了眨，Conner很确定他在传递某种含义——某种渴求。Conner木讷地点了点头，没想到Tim款款地坐到了他的身边，紧紧地贴着他：“我没戴隐形眼镜，”他轻声说道，挨得Conner很近很近，“不介意我凑近一点看你手中的剧本吧？”

Conner疯狂点着头，这个距离他甚至能嗅到Tim身上沐浴露的香气。

 

12.  
“让我猜猜……皮衣大甩卖了？”

Conner咽了咽口水，这个台词实在是……太Gay了。这是在结局的时候，死而复生的超级小子和成为红罗宾的罗宾的对话。虽然罗宾的一下子多了皮革披风的确挺令人吃惊的，但说这句话的时候超级小子总感觉不仅是在惊讶，毕竟……他说的话非常俏皮。

“——什么吗？！”

他接着念着台词，但突然被Tim紧紧拥抱住——以至于那个纤细的身躯完全依靠在了自己怀里。Conner紧张地心脏直跳，浑身的热度都一瞬间燃烧起来僵硬在原地，不是吧……这个这么好看的天才演员Tim Drake该不会……

“Conner，”Tim十分好听的声音从他的胸膛里传出来，Conner甚至能感受到他蠕动嘴唇的时候那种微妙的气息喷在自己的皮肤上，“该你的台词了。”

Conner这才意识到这是电影中的场景，罗宾紧紧拥抱了归来的超级小子。

 

13.  
“爸爸，”

Clark立即警觉起来，小时候Conner和他的感情不怎么好，所以一直以来只有在特殊情况下Conner才会叫他爸爸。

“你知道那个Tim Drake吗？Wayne导演的养子，超级好看的童星——”Clark认真地点了点头，不知道Conner加上那个“超级好看”的称呼是为了什么，“我觉得他在和我调情……”

Clark心里骂了句脏话，想说他其实是你未来的兄弟，但不敢说。

 

14.

电影一开拍，Tim和Conner就展现了惊人的默契，基本对戏的台词都一遍过，感情恰到好处。Diana看着这对小男孩熟练地运用含情脉脉的眼神互相对视着，一方面是感叹不愧是Wayne家的孩子水平就是高，一方面是惊叹Kent家的孩子原来也是这么有天赋。

Bruce看着场下Tim和Conner肩并肩地一起去吃午饭，场上两个孩子的表现赢得了全场的赞叹，满足得都快要飞起来了。

Clark罕见地享受到了十分主动的Bruce的服务，还是穿着他的蝙蝠装戏服的Bruce。他一激动地往Conner的银行账号上多打了点零花钱。

 

15.  
所有事情都十分顺利，而且这次Tim十分刻苦，甚至长达十几个小时都没有碰过手机，更没有见到他和他的兄弟们隔空撕逼。Bruce满足地看着又一次坐在Conner身边与他讨论剧情的Tim，按奈不住温柔地走上前去，拍了拍Tim叫走了他。

“你也不用这么卖力工作，Tim，”Bruce心想着进度不错，是不是可以给孩子们放个假呢？“而且你也可以让你的女朋友来片场看看你的，我给你放半天假——Stephanie一定会很高兴的。”

没想到Tim居然只是笑了笑拍开他的手：“不用啦，B。对了你还不知道吗，我和Stephanie早都分手了。”

 

16.  
“我觉得这事有点不太对劲，”

在性爱之后温存的Bruce突然睁开双眼，从放松的惬意中一下子变成冷静恐怖的表情。Clark打了个寒战，再来一轮的计划估计只能不翼而飞了。

“你说性取向这种东西会遗传吗？”Bruce捏起Clark的脸颊，暧昧又冷淡把他的脸拉近。

 

17.  
“我就知道！”Bruce诡异地穿着蝙蝠装跟踪了Tim，而Clark胆战心惊地跟在他的后面不停地和路人解释那只是一个Coser，不是著名演员Bruce Wayne，真的不是。但在目睹Tim和Conner接吻之后，Bruce恼火地跳了出来，挥舞着拳头看着他：“你这个混蛋小子，居然敢勾引我刚成年的儿子——”

在Conner惊恐的表情之下，Tim故作惊讶地尖叫：“天哪，Bruce，不是你在撮合我们吗？”

 

18.  
Bruce Wayne真的很郁闷，郁闷到不想看到任何Kent家的人。

直到他想出了最有效的挽救这一切的方法——和Clark结婚！

 

19.  
“Clark，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“呃……等等？Bruce，你拿着的是易拉罐的指环。”

“该死的！小镇男孩，你快说愿意！要不然我就把你洗澡的时候唱101忠狗主题曲的视频发给Kara！”

“不……不是！我是说！我愿意！”

 

20.  
“做梦吧，B！”

Bruce拉着Clark匆匆忙忙地赶往婚姻登记处的时候却被威风凛凛的Tim拦住了，在他身后还有Conner。

“不！Tim！”Bruce大声地吼道，“我要把这场乱伦的早恋扼杀在摇篮里！”他捏紧了自己的拳头，“悬崖勒马给我勒住——勒住！”

“放弃吧，B。”Tim露出一个他十分熟悉的狡诈的笑容，猛然抽出一张纸——“看，我们已经结婚了！你们结婚才是乱伦——！！”

 

21.  
“反正我们俩该做的事情都做了，不该做的事情也做了。”Tim大摇大摆地插着腰，不顾被Clark勉强拉住的气疯了的Bruce，“现在你要不同意我和Conner的婚事，要不我和Conner会私奔，Damian会离家出走，Dick会被Jason拉走拍双人GV！”

“喂！最后一个和整件事情有什么关系？！”Bruce忍不住大吼着。

 

22.  
事实证明到最后Bruce还是得接受这一切，或者说得知Dick和Jason搞在一起的消息的确让他对Conner的仇视感下降了。

但他还是在采访中大肆批评了现行的婚姻制度，认为应该提高法定结婚年龄。

不过很快著名童星Tim Drake在节目上公开宣称自己是Tim Drake-Kent。

 

23.  
儿大不中留啊，Bruce感叹道，在剧本里加了一场蝙蝠侠用氪石狠揍超人的打戏。

**划重点：不许用替身。**

 

-END

 

PS.  
Clark Kent永远也不知道他往Conner账户上多打的钱让Conner成功约Tim去了五星级情侣餐厅，并且顺利表白。当然，就算他知道了，也绝对不会告诉Bruce的。

 

PPS.

最终Bruce接受Conner的条件实际上是让Tim搞定Damian，但没想到的是这件在Bruce看来觉得不可能做到的事情被Tim轻松搞定了——事实上Tim只是带着Damian去了Kent农场一圈。

不过他很快更加郁闷了，因为Damian交了一个朋友叫做Chris Kent。


End file.
